1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image editing apparatus and an image editing method, and specifically, to an image editing apparatus and an image editing method for accurately selecting a desired area of interest to edit in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image editing tool used in a Personal Computer (PC) provides an image selection tool for selecting an image area desired by a user, using an input apparatus such as a mouse.
Specifically, the image editing tool performs image editing by selecting a border line of an image to be selected from a background image with a pointing device such as a mouse, by a user through a selection tool for selecting an image, setting an image area for selection along the selected border line, and using the set image area for selection.
In addition, a user equipment with a touch panel provides selection of an image area desired, where the selection corresponds to a trace drawn through a touch input by a user's finger in a background image displayed on a touch panel and performs image editing using the selected image area.
As described above, a conventional user equipment with a touch panel performs image editing by setting a trace drawn through a touch input by a user's finger as an image area for selection and using the set image area.
However, when an image area is selected by a finger on a touch panel, since a user's view of the image is obstructed by the position, a shape and a size of the finger, it is inconvenient for a user to clearly recognize an image to be selected.
In addition, since a user may not accurately see the image part obstructed by the finger, it is difficult to correctly position the touch input and move the finger in an intended direction.